


红玫瑰与白玫瑰

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰，双视角，限制级，OOC突破天际BGM：花事了-王菲





	红玫瑰与白玫瑰

羽风薰觉得自己大约并不爱他。当时同他在一块，更多的像是陷入了某种陷阱，毕竟在一段漫长而空洞的时间里，他几乎是人生的全部。

薰始终记得第一次见到朔间零的情形。他坐在一辆破旧的，不晓得是几手的灰绿色本田车上，一只胳膊搭在敞开的车窗沿上，一边吸烟，一边眼看着外面。薰以前不知道有人能将这么普通的场景表达得这么有力度，脑海里冒出诸如生人勿近一类的词，近他两米，仿佛空气都冷下来，薰站了几秒，才敢走过去。

薰也一直觉得零并不爱他，甚至比他不爱零还要不爱他。连不爱的程度也能比较的吗？薰不知道。他只觉得自己的存在多少是拖累他，因此隐约地反噬出一股恨意，每恨他一回，他对自己的无力感便加深一分，越使他感到自己离不开他，有必要爱他甚至讨好他，如此循环。

薰从没试图进入过零的生活圈，他觉得零关心的很多东西都离他很远，同理零也一样。他们可以说是极其生疏而又极其亲密地生活在一起。

 

他们搬过几回家。头一个住处是一间公寓套间。因为在一楼，寒潮，租金比同户型的房间便宜。薰从那辆灰绿色的旧车上下来，等零掏钥匙开门时，轻轻地往手心里哈着气，肌肤上泛起一股潮湿的温热。

零回头瞥了他一眼，问道：“你很冷么？”

薰愣了一下，回答：“是有点。”

他便回身过来，将钥匙递给薰，示意他先进去，道：“我去跟房东沟通一下，让他把暖气打开。”又说：“芝加哥的冬天就是这样。”

那天夜里薰因为倒时差，失眠了一整晚，他一直躲在被子里抽烟。连他用的寝具也是零曾经用的，他将脸埋进枕头里时，嗅到一股淡淡的类似于焦油的酸苦味。

 

他刚来时是哑巴英语。讲话硌硌绊绊的，口音浓重，原先伶牙俐齿的优势完全丧失了，没几个人能接受得了这样巨大的落差。很长一段时间里他都在外面装聋作哑，零是他唯一可以讲话的人。

薰一直警告自己不要过分迷恋他。只是因为在异国他乡，受了别人一丁点施舍般的善意，况且他疑心零原本就不安好心。然而这似乎是一件不可能的事，实际上，如果到了需要自我警告才能保持冷静的地步，就证明他已经越线了。

零曾经跟他解释一个哲学概念，叫虚掷。每个人出生时，面对的都是一个巨大、陌生而荒谬的世界，人的存在这件事本身，就是一个没有理性可言的随机事件。他又说，离家到一个完全陌生的环境生活，是另一种意义上的虚掷，就像重新出生一次，心智自然会发生变化，其实你不需要费心搞懂每一件事背后的逻辑。

 

他从冰箱里取了一听奶啤，随手搁在薰面前，接着问：“你多大了？”

“十七。”薰低着头，拉开易拉罐的拉环，“你多大？”

“十八。”

“真的吗？”薰讶异地抬起头，“好小。”

“是么？”

“我以为你总该有二十了。”

“是么。”

零讲话，常常带着那样一种轻描淡写的语气，仿佛那话虽然是他说的，但他自己浑不在意，也不关心对方的回答，仅仅是说了出来而已。他站在厨房里，光着半身，只穿着拳击短裤和拖鞋，一边抽烟，一边炒菜，灯光将他的肌肤照耀成金黄色。

薰喝了一口啤酒，看了他一眼，感到一阵窒息般的心悸。零的烟味和炒菜的油烟味飘过来，他深深地吸了一口，然后再轻轻地、颤抖地吐出来。

记忆里，那似乎是零唯一一次给他做饭。他拿起勺，尝了一口那碗炒饭，饭粒夹生，他吃了几口便嚼到小石子般的生米。味道很淡，似乎没有放盐，一起炒的鸡蛋太碎烂了，萝卜丁又切得太大块，外熟内生。薰心里安慰地想，终于给他发现一桩零也不那么擅长的事，不管怎么讲，他也只有十八岁。

 

薰在附近一间公立大学修了两门课。他没成年，又没社会保障卡，零托关系帮他找了一份兼职，在一家cafe当cashier，每周三次，一次五个钟头。

他时差倒不好，老是成夜成夜地失眠。他想找个由头跟零倾诉这件事，便骗他说冷，睡不着。零把衣柜里的大衣和羽绒服全翻出来，让他盖着。薰还是说冷。说了几次，零终于弄懂他的意思，于是说：“来我那间睡吧。”

零将手放在他的胸口上，捏着他的乳头。薰感到一阵很强烈的干渴，他一生中好像从未这么渴过，他的喉咙紧紧地收缩着，发出一阵阵刺痛。时间飞快地流逝着。性交时总感觉时间过得很快，因为是心智混沌的状态，就像睡觉、做梦，一晃神，几个钟头便过去了。闹钟的滴答声，在房间里单调地回荡。

薰掀开被子，赤身裸体地爬起来，找烟。零扔给他一支银色的小巧玲珑的电子烟。薰拿起来，看了他一眼。零便耸耸肩，解释说：“省钱。”

薰想象着零曾经将电子烟含在唇里，于是咬住吸嘴，抽了一口，又抽了一口，很淡的薄荷味。他望着窗外，对面那户人种了一面爬山虎，细密而滴绿的触须缠绕着，攀附在墙上。

薰没有看他，嘴里说：“我觉得我可能喜欢你了。”

零只是笑着反问：“你是喜欢我，还是感觉太寂寞了？”

被他这样否认，薰还能再说什么，只好退让道：“两者兼有。”

 

薰在兼职的地方遇见一个女孩，韩裔，会说一点日语，他们两人用半生不熟的英语夹着日语对话。她在后厨负责调配饮料。每次临近下班，她都拿一杯热咖啡给薰，笑着说：“我请你的。”薰接过咖啡杯时，跟她的指尖碰在一起，衍生出一股酥麻的暖意。

薰试图搞清楚零向他提的问题：他到底是喜欢零，还是只是太寂寞了。于是他尝试性地跟那女孩睡了一次，并不及预想的程度。事后，他反而恼恨地想：她凭什么老用店里的咖啡讨好他？他知道饮料对店员都是不限量供应的，她又讲什么，我请你的。换作是零从来不会讲，请啊请的，他们出去时都是零想也不想地率先掏钱，他不会借这种事情炫耀，尽管他自己实在也不阔。

 

零钟爱他的乳头。他形容，“仿佛坠在枝尖上的红豆”，常常嘬在嘴里，然后吻他的胸脯。薰当作是某种形式上的生殖崇拜，后来为了讨他高兴去穿了一枚乳环，再后来，分手之后当然摘掉了，但穿孔一直没长好，偶尔感到阵阵隐痛，于是便情不自禁地联想起零的纯美无比而又淫靡至极的比喻。

零也爱他的背。他说背是人身上最壮美的一部分，背部骨骼与肌肉组合的起伏，是山川的气势。他抚着薰的背，侵入他的身体，把精液射在他大腿上，然后将他抱进怀里，再轻拍着他的背哄他入睡。

即使零晚上不回来，薰也会抱着被子爬到零床上睡觉。被零的气息环绕着能给他一种浓烈的安全感。他甚至会趁零不在偷翻他没洗过的衣服，然后抱在怀里，或者直接穿在身上入睡。他一直很小心，出于一种自负和自卑交织的心理，他并不想让零发现他迷恋他到了这种病态的程度，尤其在零显然并不像他那样投入的情况下。

 

他家里偶尔还会汇钱过来。他们对国外的消费没有概念，薰也不会主动跟他们要钱，不论多少只是一笔一笔地存起来，并不用，平常只花销自己的收入。他知道这是很没意义的固执，但也是他勉强维系的自尊。

但他哪里过过这样拮据的日子。次次到月底，账上一干二净，零舍不得看他连几个烟钱也拿不出，一次次地借他钱，大约也没指望要他还。买菜钱，水电费，汽油费，各类账单，都是他在付。

有一回他对着薰，躺在床上时，忽然道：“你觉得你那间房是不是有点浪费？反正你也天天跟我睡觉。”

薰警觉地睁开眼睛，迅速抗拒道：“我不想跟别人合租。”

“哎，我不是那个意思。”零说。

 

零很快另找到一个单间，一室一厅，地段比原先的偏些，胜在便宜，设施完好。

搬家那天，天上下着雪。薰坐在副驾驶座上，抽烟，透过窗看着零用铲子将路沿上的积雪铲开，地上坑坑洼洼，仿佛某种涂鸦画。

旧车在雪里开不动，频频熄火，开了大约四十分钟才到目的地。薰浑身僵冷，走进浴室去洗热水澡。他背靠着镜子，用手指自慰，他已经习惯了通过被插入得到快感，这使他产生一种饱足感；他一边抽搐，一边咬牙发出尖细的呻吟，精液洒在浴室地板上，立刻被热水冲掉了。

他假装若无其事的样子，披上浴巾走出去，帮零收拾家具。他嗅到零身上似有若无的汗味，心里一阵阵抽紧，像是被无形的手死死地掐住了。

他说不出他到底喜欢零哪里，没法像零那样，精确而自然地说出喜欢什么部分。他只是很原始而强烈地被他吸引着，就像飞蛾趋光一样，零无疑是他的床前明月光。这隐秘而具有某种悲壮气概的热爱，令他沉浸其中，难以自拔。

他只是不停地想着零，每时每刻地想。他不在旁边的时候想，他在旁边的时候也想，只有想得更厉害，反复地回味关于他的每一个细节。薰知道一个人在乎另一个人到这种程度绝对是不正常的，他只是没办法摆脱。

零收拾完房间，走进卫生间洗手。薰跟过去，突然扑上去抱住他，死死地将他拖在怀里，咬住他的嘴唇。

地板上的瓷砖很凉，薰半梦半醒地仰躺在地上，张着双腿，感觉到零在他身体里进出。真刀实枪的性交是自慰没法比拟的，他像触电一样不停地抽搐着，发出沉溺的叫声。等零最后射在他的小腹上，薰深深地喘了一口气，心里涌现出一股既恐惧又欢愉的情绪。

 

他们每周去超市采购。汽车在公路上摇摇晃晃地前进，零在车上播灵魂乐，销魂蚀骨，薰则望着窗外面，一直抽烟。

零一边开车一边跟他讲以前的见闻。他谈到美国的几个城市，便说纽约是红色，波士顿是白色，洛杉矶是金黄色，相较之下，芝加哥则是一种冷酷的钢灰色。他说，他之前从加利福尼亚州出发，沿66号公路，一直开车到芝加哥，连续开了14天，中间还报废了一辆车。他说那简直是行为艺术。

他这人一点奇怪在于，他老是讲过去的事，而对现在和未来都绝口不提。他展露给薰的是一个遥远的影子。薰再一次无法控制地感受他们间的不可调和。

他明明也只有十八岁。薰几乎是嫉妒地想。

他们进超市。薰喜欢坐在手推车里，将两腿挂在外面。零推着他，扔进来各种肉、菜、零食、烟、酒、安全套。薰向来觉得他们没必要买套，他不反感零射在他身上，不论是哪里，但零似乎接受不了无套口交。反正他付钱。

超市过道上有一条滑坡。零通过时，会突然松手，把薰连着车猛推下去，然后在薰的尖叫声中大笑着跑下去再将他拉住。薰心有余悸地抬手打他几下当作报复。

然后拎着大袋小袋回到车上。有时他们会顺便钻进车后座做爱。超市旁边，有一家drive thru炸鸡店。零每次都问薰，想不想吃炸鸡？于是绕一点路开过去买炸鸡。在车上等的空隙，薰有时便忍不住悄悄俯下去，舔零的裆部。有时闹得一时无法收场了，零干脆沿路停车，然后把他拖到后座上干。

回家路上，薰盯着窗外，没头没尾地问：“你打算什么时候离开我？”

“我干嘛要离开你？”零反问道，“这个预设不好。”

“不是预设，是现实，是客观规律。人不可能永远在一起，总要离开的。”

“那你打算什么时候离开我？”

“等你离开我的时候。”薰看着后视镜里自己的倒影，回答道。

 

那份cafe的兼职，薰后来还是不干了。那店主是个红脖老头，老揩他的油。前几次薰忍了。他又说如果薰不听从他，时薪扣半，吃准他是黑工，不敢去举报他，也不受劳动法律保护，后来也真扣了。薰还是忍了。某天夜班，他趁房间里只有他们两人时，突然反锁门，强吻了薰，才真把他惹毛了，于是给了他两巴掌，拔腿就走。尽管一时解气，薰回头想了想，还是略觉后悔，又拨电话过去想通融一下，但对方不接听。

他有点尴尬地对零说，这月房租他可能交不齐。他没细讲原因，他怕闹出什么麻烦。零只是自然而然地说，没关系，我替你垫着，你什么时候有钱什么时候继续交好了。伸手捋了一下薰的头发。

 

薰又多报了几门课。反正没别的事做，还不如用尽全力好好学习，不白花助学贷款。

只有全神贯注地对付功课，他才能稍微分一下心，不会总想着零。尽管这样他的笔记本角落里还是写满了朔间零朔间零朔间零朔间零。外国同学不认识汉字，他上课堂而皇之地开小差。

他觉得自己简直在发痴病。

他在家里写作业，偶尔会把题拿去问零，他说不出为什么，只是感觉零应该会懂这个，而零十之八九的确懂。他拿过薰的笔，在他的本子上给他写字，字迹潦草而轻淡，但一眼看去富有整体美感。

后来薰每次拿起那根笔，便感到一股隐秘的悸动。他思索时常常咬笔头，那支笔被他咬得坑坑洼洼的，颜色剥落了一小块。

 

那几个月几乎完全是零在养他了。他原先也占着零金钱上的便宜，常感于心有愧，然而这时反而松了一口气。

薰几乎切断了所有社交。从小到大他都是校园红人，身边一呼百应，刚来时出于惯性，他也试图和外国人交友，然而不久便意识到在这里交到知心好友是不可能的任务，不仅仅是语言问题，文化隔阂无法逾越。于是他放任自己变成了一个没有朋友的人，然后发现，他其实也的确不需要那么多所谓朋友。

这是一场自我重构。身处异国他乡，没有人知道他原先是什么样的人，没有人了解他的经历和背景，实际上，也没人关心。这在某种程度上来说是一件好事，给他罩上了一层保护壳，因为他彻底摆脱了社会压力，他不再需要介意他人的目光，不需要去满足他人的期待。他生平第一次，拥有了当一个局外人的权利。

他后来意识到，那其实是他人生中最美丽而纯粹的一段时间。他承认他的确处于一个柔弱无力的状态。他需要帮助。他需要零。放弃无谓的自负与自尊，放弃警惕，放弃幻想，全身心地依赖另一个人，一切都变得简单起来。

 

后来一直是薰负责做饭。他渐渐摸清了零的口味：淡，少油少盐少糖，不吃甜食，不吃辣，此外还有一大堆忌口，平时唯一常吃的水果是番茄。薰一直嘲笑他长了一个老年人的胃。零则反唇相讥说只有幼儿才会像他那么热爱高热量的甜食和油炸食品。

薰一个人时也懒得做饭。他学校餐厅有补助，价格很实惠。零提前说了会回来吃饭，他才会烧饭。他总担心凭零那个烹饪水平，放任他自己吃饭，迟早有一天会不明不白地吃死。

 

凌晨时他们躺在床上。冬季，天亮得晚，五点钟外面仍然一团阴黑。

薰爬起来上厕所，坐在马桶上抽了一支烟。外面有人在修剪草坪，除草机隆隆震响。他失神地听了一阵，终于捻灭烟蒂，爬回床上。

他赤身露体地缩进零怀里，搂住他的脖子。零闭着眼睛，微微笑了一下，跟他胡乱地接吻。

“摸我……”薰嘟哝道。

他的后庭被使用得松软而富有弹性，仿佛女人的阴道。零轻松地探进去两根指头，随后飞快地抽动。

零对他身上的敏感点了如指掌。没多久薰便颤抖起来，一边大叫着一边剧烈地高潮。零安抚性地亲了亲他的脸颊，将手指抽出来，翻了个身，重新合上眼睛。

薰头脑空白地躺了一阵，慢慢地回过神，靠过去，攥住零的衣角，问：“你不要吗？”

“我困了。”

“哦。”薰有点失望地躺回原处，去摸电子烟。

零又翻过来，从背后将他搂进怀里，贴着他的头发，喃喃说：“睡醒做。”

“唔。”薰吐了一口薄荷味的烟雾。

薰等他睡熟后，偷翻他的手机。短信和邮箱，没什么特别的。通话记录里有四五条来自同一个号码，集中在最近一周，每条都超过十分钟。薰隐约意识到零大概结交了新欢。

他并非全然没有妒意，不过很快便被一种轻蔑的心理给取代了：反正零至多跟新情人好上几天，但还不是天天跟他睡觉，吃他做的饭，给他花钱。他拥有某种不可动摇的地位。

他一直都知道的。他病成这样，怎么可能忍得住不看零的手机。他知道零身边不乏露水情缘。他的白玫瑰本人从来都不是圣洁无瑕的白玫瑰。可是那又如何呢，他本来也不是喜爱他忠贞不渝，不如说，他如果忠贞不渝，薰大约不会看得起他。

薰呼了一口烟，随手将那个号码划进了黑名单。

 

他们又搬了一回家。这次搬到了一间地下室，零说原先的房间靠公路，实在太吵。地下室当然是不吵的，毕竟连窗也没有，潮湿是潮湿，不过冬季少雨，也不至于难受。

薰疑心有钱的因素。不过他无所谓，除此之外他也没地方去。更何况钱的问题间接等于他的问题。

 

零从宜家搬回来一张床。薰坐在餐桌上，一边吃巧克力，一边看着他组装零部件。灯光映照下，他裸露在外的胳臂是一种毫无血色的纯白色，肌肤上凸起清晰的血管脉络，再一次令薰联想到软皱的白玫瑰花瓣。

“我问你，你喜欢什么类型的人？”薰没头没尾地道。

零取下嘴里的烟，回头看他一眼。“你这种类型。干嘛？”

“我是什么类型？”薰诚恳地追问。

“你怎么了？”

“只是想知道。你能过来亲我一下么？”

零便放下手里的活，走过去亲他，从嘴唇吻到下颏，再吻到喉咙，直吻得他轻哼起来。

“我不喜欢什么类型。我只喜欢你而已。”零道。

薰偏头看了看他，清脆地咬了一口巧克力，一边嚼一边道：“你真会骗人。要不是我跟你熟，我可能看不出来你在骗我。”

“我怎么又骗你了，”零笑了笑，“难道你有单恋情结？”

 

薰半夜醒来，突然感觉饥肠辘辘。他从床上坐起来，怔了片刻，抓抓头发，站起身去找吃的。刚搬来，冰箱里空无一物。他在包里搜了半天，终于搜出半袋前天没吃完的薯片，于是蹲在地上咯吱咯吱地嚼起来。

他爬回床上，看了片刻零的睡相。零突然一翻身，抱过来，将他半压下去，笑着低声问：“在吃什么？”

“薯片。”薰说着，又往嘴里塞了一块。

“我差点以为进老鼠了。给我逮个正着。”

“我很饿嘛。”薰咂了一下嘴，跟他撒娇。

薰其实是喜欢口交的。这么讲似乎显得他好色，不过他确实感觉这过程很像吃棒棒糖，棒棒糖这种东西并不在于本身多好吃，而在于一种令人欲罢不能地一直吃下去的诱惑力。他一边吸着零的性器，一边坐在他腿上磨蹭，只是这样就能令他高潮连连。

薰咽下零射进他喉咙里的精水，微喘了一口气，浑身是汗地躺回床上。他闭上眼睛，突然有点绝望地想，零很有可能是对的，他骨子里大约真的有单恋情结。

零将他抱进怀里，亲了亲他的额头，照常抚着他的背哄他入睡。

 

零究竟喜欢过他没有，这个问题薰质问了自己很多遍，即使在他们分开之后的好几年里，薰仍被这个疑问长久地困扰着。

他不知道零出身哪里，为什么会在这儿，也不知道他是做什么的，在读书还是工作，钱又是怎么来的。听上去蹊跷，他们同居那么久，但薰对他几乎一无所知。他只知道零似乎是个潇洒成性的人，周游过许多地方，像一只停不下来的无脚鸟。

他也不知道，零为什么那样帮他。他跟零讲过他是擅自离家出走的。如果没有零，他大约老早撑不下去回家了。这究竟是好事还是坏事，他同样也不知道。

人生没有重来一次的机会。

 

薰隐约感到零对他的态度还是不可逆转地淡下去。他也翻过零的手机和快递，并没有新的第三方出现的迹象。尽管一切看似如常，但薰总感觉零是敷衍他才同他上床，像是习惯性地完成任务，不是真的享受做爱。

然而这是拿不出证据的。薰不知道究竟是他自己太神经质，还是确有其事，为此惶惑了一段时间，还做了几件回头看确实有点幼稚而出格的事。左胸上的乳环，正是那时穿的。他还在会阴处纹了零的名字缩写，当他邀功似地张开腿展示给零看时，零第一反应露出惊吓而痛苦的神情，这使薰愈加陷入惶然。

“哎，小傻子，”零叹道，“你干嘛要这样？”

薰知道自己发痴发过头了。当人的生活过于单一时，便容易陷入这样的死漩涡。

 

英文好一点后，薰终于在学校图书馆找到一份兼职，申请到社会保障号。

他以为零应该高兴，但零反而显得落寞，说，你自己有钱了就能随便甩掉我了。薰只是翻了一下眼睛，答道，在还清你钱之前我会死缠着你不放的。

工作很清闲。然而上班不好玩手机。他用白纸抄诗，折千纸鹤打发时间，渐渐地折了一堆，有女生来办手续，便随手附赠一只。几天过去，工资还没领到，情书先收了一沓。

他坐在台灯下，一边抽烟，一边拆情信，一边扔情信。无非都是些情啊爱啊之类的空话，不知道是哪本散文书里抄来的。烟灰掉在信纸上，烧出了一个黑色小洞，薰想伸手抹掉，却突然感到一阵姗姗来迟的痛苦。

 

零来接他下课。薰匆匆地从大楼里走出来，坐进车里，围巾上挂满了盐粒般的雪子。零随手握住他的手，往他手心里哈了一口气，问道：“冷了吧？手都冻红了。下次记得戴手套。”

驾车穿越冷寂的马路。树叶上积着一块块白雪。薰靠在车窗边，疲倦地打了个哈欠。零又问他：“什么时候开始放圣诞节假？”

“下周。”薰盯着窗外答道。

“想跟我出去玩吗？”零笑。

薰扭头看了看他，才确定他不是开玩笑随口一说。车窗上结满了灰白色的水汽。他抬起手指，随手在上面勾勒出一个歪歪扭扭的鸟的形状，自己欣赏了片刻。

 

他们沿着芝加哥湖岸，开了两个多小时车，到达十二街海滩。后来的一切事实证明那实在不能算一趟好旅程。他们准备得很不充分，不如说，是几乎什么也没准备，心血来潮地便出发了。

傍晚时，他们席地坐在沙滩上，轮流对嘴喝一瓶啤酒。薰猜他大概是习惯了这样想走便走，然而薰不习惯。沙子漏进他的衣服里，涨潮的水泡湿了他的鞋。一想到今晚连夜回去是不可能的，至少要明天才能换衣服，他得这么忍受一晚上，薰就快疯了，一边喝酒一边将零骂了一通。

零不以为意，将他搂进怀里，听薰骂他，等薰骂累了，便拍拍他的肩，说，你饿不饿，我们去吃点东西。

湖岸上商店的灯火看着明亮，走起来却远得如同十万八千里。薰的鞋在冷风里吹干了，他走得瑟瑟发抖，零干脆蹲下将他背起来，继续往前走。

薰把脸埋进零的头发里，深深地吸气，闻见一股清新的洗发水味。他微叹了一口气，然后说：“我真的很喜欢你。”

零笑着反问：“这是告白吗？”

薰迟疑了一下，有点被打击到了似地答：“不是。”

 

他们在湖旁的树林里做爱。薰一开始嫌脏，嫌冷，嫌虫子多，然而感觉上来后便缠着零不放了，肆无忌惮地发出一声声浪叫，在地上蹭得满身是刮痕。

零用衣服将他像粽子一般裹起来，抱他回车上。薰不甘地啃他，吻他，将零脸上咬出一道道牙痕。零拿他没办法，摸了摸包，掏出一颗薄荷糖，塞进他嘴里，好让他安分下来。

薰蜷在副驾驶座上，将两腿搁在车窗上，两条小腿晃晃地挂在外面。抽烟。车厢里雾气缭绕。他打开车载收音机，轻快的舞曲像鸟一样纷纷腾飞出来。

零探过来亲了他一下，低声说：“我睡一会，等天亮了我们回去。”

“嗯。”

薰回头看了看他。零躺在后座上，难免显得有些逼仄，车顶灯将他照成耀眼的橙黄色。薰吐了一口烟，又看了看外面的天空，夜空是丝绸般的墨蓝色。不远处的沙滩上，传来潮涨的声音。

他突然感觉很难过。不论过去多久，他回想起这一幕，总是会不可遏制地感到心痛。他深深地吸了一口气，再慢慢地呼出去，滚烫的眼泪滚落下来。

 

/  
羽风薰。他也许是我一生中最难忘的人之一。

十八岁那年，我行经芝加哥，然后在那儿断断续续地停留了一年有余。当时一个朋友联系我说，他有个认识的孩子马上要来美国，托我帮忙找住处。我说，可以啊。这样我认识了羽风薰。

他大约不能算是一个好室友，好朋友，但他无疑是一个可爱的情人。我知道我对待他的方式的确有乘虚而入、胜之不武的意思，不过他似乎也乐在其中。我想这只是生活的规律，即便不是我也会有另一个人代替我的位置。

 

他生得很俊俏，一双瞳孔颜色很浅，眼下布着淡淡的褐色泪痣，说话腔调绵软，带有一种稚气未脱的风情，介于少年与成人之间。

我第一次跟他见面，我去机场接他。他拖着两口箱子，风尘仆仆地走出来，身上穿着一件银灰色的bomber jacket，面容困倦。他一上车，便轻声地问我讨烟，而后蜷缩在副驾驶座上睡熟了。

起初他对我有种很刻意的冷漠。不过我一直向他献殷勤，他还是渐渐放松了戒备。他房里的家具，都是我帮他下单后搬回来的，拆装也是我帮他做的。我甚至还帮他洗过一回衣服，因为那次家里洗衣机坏了，而他又急着穿。

 

他为了谢我，请我喝过一次酒。他用吸管喝着罐装黑啤，含糊不清地问：“你干嘛对我这么好？”

这是很典型的他会问的问题。我于是说：“你一个人初来乍到，又没有别的朋友，我难道放着你不管。”

“但你只是想泡我吧？”他反问道，“我告诉你，其实不用费那么大工夫的。”

我一时说不出话来。他靠过来，亲了我一下，因为喝多了酒，眼眶里泛起水光，映得眼珠晶莹剔透。

 

我后来发现他本质上是一个passion-driven的人，不会压抑自己的欲望，也的确是能做得出离家出走到另一个国度这种事来。他好色，也好吃。他真的很爱吃，尤其爱甜食和高热量的美式快餐，我看见他的时候，他经常抱着一盒甜甜圈，或爆米花，薯条，炸洋葱圈，奶油冰激凌，像仓鼠一样，嘴里吃个不停。大约是天赋异禀，这么个吃法，但他身材丝毫不胖，匀称停当，浑身唯一稍微显肉的部位是臀，不过那显然不算坏。

我很纳闷，经常趁他吃的时候搂住他，捏他的身子。他的骨架在我怀里显得小巧玲珑，我都不敢对他使劲。“奇了怪了。”我问，“你自己说，你吃下去的脂肪都去哪了？”

他轻轻地推搡着我的胳膊，不好意思地说：“最后一口，最后一口。”

 

我们在一起的时候上床很频繁。他这人很黏，必须时刻都抱着吻我，如果半途醒来找不到我，他甚至会哭。

我们头一回做那次，他披着一床毯子，赤脚走过来，钻到我床上，嘴里喃喃说：“好冷。”然而他的身体一点都不冷。他贴在我胸膛上，柔软得仿佛烧热的棉花糖，我不由自主地陷了进去。高潮时，他在我怀里颤抖着，发出尖细的，猫一样的叫声。

我爱他的全部。他我一生中再也没有见过第二个人像他，拥有那种天真和淫荡共存的魔力。

我后来想起他，仍是经常想起他站在浴室里洗澡的场景。水汽朦胧，他背对着我，用毛巾擦身，身上的水珠扑簌簌地顺着双腿滴落，在脚边汇成一小汪。

我在床上管他叫little slut。他动不动便钻进我怀里，撅着唇向我索吻，这是他勾引我的方式。在我的要求下他也会张开腿，自己做一点前戏给我看，他的私处在兴奋充血的状态下舒展，仿佛一朵柔软待放的花苞。

他对性这件事已经到了毫无自制的程度。如果我不控制他的话，他真的会缠着我没完没了地做下去。即使他刚刚哭叫着说不要了，没过多久，又会不识好歹地靠过来，亲我，讨摸。

我甚至撞见过他蒙着我的被子自慰。听见我进门，他立马欲盖弥彰地探出头，脸红，冲我害羞地微笑。一条大腿耷拉在床沿上，仿佛娇柔的玫瑰花瓣。

他自己也承认他有一点点好色。然而随后又辩解说，他有肌肤饥渴症，其实很多时候他只是想跟人抱抱，拥抱能给他安全感和充实感，但是会跟他拥抱的人心思大多是不纯的，他只是被动接受了结果。因此，他说，他顶多是一个被动的slut。

他靠在我旁边，跟我讲他八岁的时候被他哥哥的家庭教师猥亵的事情，当时他哥哥站在门口看见了全程。其实他根本不懂那算猥亵，他相信他哥哥也不懂。等他们两人长大，回过味来后，心照不宣地从来没有提过那件事情，然而他们的关系确实不可避免地疏远了。

“但人的关系就是这样，不是吗？”他最后说，“不管怎么亲密，怎么友好，甚至血缘相连，只要一件小事就可以轻易地摧毁掉，永远不可能回去了。”

 

他还跟我说过很多话，尤其是刚来那段时间。我知道他大概感觉很寂寞，我也曾经历过这种感觉。很多年轻时第一次离家的人都会在突然之间意识到自己的孤独，原来过去熟悉的一切是如此脆弱而不堪一击，世界如此之大，最后走下去的，其实还是只有自己一个人而已。如果可以的话，我希望我的存在能为他减轻一些痛苦。

但后来看来，我恐怕是不合格的。

我知道我不在的时候他经常偷拿我的衣服，披着或者抱在怀里。我也知道他经常偷翻我的手机和快递。一旦他觉得像是我的情人寄来的东西，他会一声不吭地扔掉。我都不曾戳穿他。

他看我的眼神里含有一种缠绕而迷乱的东西。我不得不说，这是我所害怕的。我跟他解释过，他对我的感觉只是一叶障目，包括他那段时间的生活状态，都是不正常的，只不过因为孤身一人，所以把所有的情感都映射在我身上。不正常的关系，自然不可能正常地维续。然而他肯定很难听进去。

其实我在芝加哥停留那么久，也只是因为他而已。我原本打算至多在那儿待半年，然后去匹兹堡，华盛顿，在那儿搭飞机离开美国，去另一个国家。因为他的缘故，我后来不得不取消了中间去匹兹堡的计划，在华盛顿也仅仅匆忙地待了几天。

但是我能做的也到此为止了。我没法不伤害他，不可能永远陪他，不论怎样，都会伤他的心。我想这也是人生规律的一部分，悲欢离合，总是相平衡的，获得了欢愉，最后总要承受痛苦的风险。

 

我的little slut。我怀念他滚烫的体温，甜腻的叫床声，还有腋下的汗味。他淡漠的眼睛和眼泪。

每周末我带他去下城的pub喝酒，看球赛。我们坐在靠窗的卡座上，他在我面前吃炸鸡翅，吃芝士薯条，喝啤酒，我只喝酒，看着他吃，而他仰着头，看电视上的比赛。他柔软而丰满的嘴唇无意识地微张着。我忍不住去吻他。这时他会一脸厌烦地把我推开，埋怨我刚刚挡住了一个射门。

他太惹眼了，我一旦走开片刻，再回来时他通常已被搭讪的人缠上了。他英文差，常常连人家调戏他都听不懂，我一般只会在旁边看戏，除非他实在撑不下去了，用可怜兮兮的求助的眼神使劲瞟我，我才会过去替他解围。

但其实我真的不介意他偶尔跟别人hook up。连我都觉得他生活太单调了。我猜他在高中时肯定是个playboy式的人物，这种心理落差太大。然而他只说，除了我之外，他现在不想跟任何人来往。我反而不知道该说什么。

 

我一直对自己说，我该走了，不论再怎么放不下他，我也该走了。他的人生还长，他迟早会发现，我最终也只是他的一个过客而已。

我悄悄帮他缴齐了下一个月的房租和水电费，尽管他找到新工作了，我怕他手头一时周转不开。至于生活上，他其实从来不需要我担心，反而是他在很多地方照顾我，他打扫卫生很勤快，做饭也好吃。他很聪明，也很胆大，我知道他并不会有什么问题。房东是我朋友，如果他之后想搬走，房东也可以帮他忙。

圣诞节过后不久，我买了一张去底特律的火车票，然后在一个凌晨随便打包几件行李出了门。我自认为做得仁至义尽了，我甚至还专门挑了他假期走，这样他不会因为心情不好影响学业。

我打算乘车到底特律，然后租一辆车开到匹兹堡，照原计划去华盛顿搭飞机，有时间的话甚至还可以顺路绕去新泽西观光。

然而我的教训是计划永远赶不上变化。到底特律之后，我的钱包在车站被偷了，尽管没丢多少钱，但信用卡挂失再补办需要至少一周，再加上其他证件则简直是遥遥无期。迫不得已之下，我在底特律耽搁了大约十天。

中间我想起羽风薰，感觉放心不下，便打给房东朋友让他帮我定期去看看薰生活如何。但那厮没回答我，只说，你有空联系他一下吧，他哭得眼珠子都要掉出来了。我只能理解成这是一个夸张的说法，意思是他很伤心。

几天后我又打给朋友，是为了让他帮我问问挂失驾照的事。讲完之后他突然说，薰过来了，他想听电话。我犹豫了一下，还是说，好。

他的声音带着一丝紧张的颤抖，开口问：“喂，朔间？”我说：“是我。你还好么？”

他在听见我的声音那一刻似乎哭了起来，尽管他克制着没发出声音，但发抖的嗓音和说话时的哭腔还是出卖了他。

“我好担心你，我真的好担心。我给你打那么多电话你都不回，我差点要去报警了。你现在在哪里？”

我大略地解释了一下我在底特律。

“好吧。你再也不回来了是吗？我……”他抽噎了一声，继续道，“你有好多衣服都没带走，你那边不冷吗？我可以给你打包寄过去。还有，你真的不缺钱吗？你借我的钱我还没还你。你把银行账户给我，我先给你转点钱……”

唉，我的宝贝。听见他哭，使我产生了一种强烈的负罪感。这就是我之前不想联系他的原因。一旦看见他伤心，便使我感觉非回去不可了。其实这样纠缠，对我们两方都没好处。

 

大约是命运的安排。朋友很快回复我说要补办驾照，我必须本人回到芝加哥。于是我只好搭火车原路返回。

我回去时，距离我离开那天已经过去了两周有余。说实话，我的心情是内疚而忐忑的。我知道我很对不起他。而我去而复返，更显得这行为荒谬可笑。为了赔罪，我在回去路上买了几枝玫瑰和一盒酒心巧克力准备送他。

然而他后来的反应却平静得出人意料。他睡起来，看见我，呆愣了一阵，又躺下去，翻了个身，将自己卷进被子里。

我亲了亲他的脸颊，轻声问：“我能一块睡吗？”

他往里挪了挪身子，给我腾出一块地方，等我躺下去，帮他掖紧被角，他才问：“你是回来一下，马上走，还是待一段时间然后再走？”

“我——会稍微多留几天。”我低声道。

他用一种将信将疑的眼神看了我一下，没说什么。

 

但我知道我们必然回不去原先的状态了。人与人的关系很脆弱，任何一点小事便会崩裂，再怎么修复，裂痕也不会完好如初。

我不记得从什么时候开始，他养成了酗酒的习惯，一开始喝便会一直把自己灌到断片，醒来呕吐，然后抱着我要找妈妈。其实我也不喜欢他抽烟，尽管我自己也抽，似乎没资格讲他，但他实在抽得太凶了，人身上常常一股刺鼻的烟味。

某天晚上，他睡觉时突然无端地哭起来，我被他吵醒，便问他什么事。他说他之前找不着我那几天，一直循环做一个我出车祸撞死的噩梦，不知为什么突然又做了一遍。我想拥抱他一下，然而他挣脱开，自己走到外面去抽烟了。

 

大约两个月过后，我去纽约看望一个快要离开美国的朋友。那回我是跟他说了的，我说我什么时候走，大约去三五天，又什么时候回来。他答应了。但我回去时，他一边极不耐烦地喊着，谁啊，一边过来开门，看见我，惊愕地愣住了，随后难得地露出极为慌乱不安的神情。

“对不起，对不起，我……我以为你只是找借口离开我，没想到你真的回来。”他紧抱着我，喃喃道，“你等一下。我马上就叫她走。”

我看见那个姑娘，身上穿着黑色bra和连裤丝袜，一脸茫然地被他推出来。

他后来一直对这件事很耿耿于怀。那天晚上我们上床的时候，他很小心地跟我说他换过床单了，又说他只是一个人很空虚，并不打算跟别人发展长期关系。他靠在我身上，轻轻地呻吟，我听见他的心脏在胸膛里有力地跳动。

我有点哭笑不得。其实忠贞这种事，我根本不在乎。对我来说，世上的绝大多数事，我都已经完全不要紧了。我只希望他自己过得好。

 

我知道他大约在试图摆脱我，他终于也意识到了我是一个靠不住的人。至少对我来说这是好事，实际上，对他当然也是。

我们后来又搬过家，也一直在离离合合。他对我的信任缓慢地消磨殆尽。他总怀疑我随时会走，之前那回我不告而别像一根刺一样始终扎在他心里。这种怀疑使他变得敏感，多疑而又易怒。

他出门前，经常会偷偷把我房间的门反锁上。其实他自己也知道这手段效果很微弱，如果我想出去，随时都可以call房东或物业来帮我开门，然而他只是需要一点安全感。

即使我只是单独去一趟超市，他也会不停地给我打电话，叫我给他发定位。有一回我短途去了一趟周边镇，手机没电了，没法跟他联系，回去之后他发火发了一整天，一句话都不肯跟我说。

 

他考驾照之后，攒了一点积蓄买了一辆SUV。我随口说，你一个人，买这么大干什么，不如买新一点的轿车。他横我一眼，面无表情地说，哪天我不小心把你弄死了，方便把你装车，砍碎然后抛尸荒野。说法煞有介事，搞得我后背凉了一下。

他肯定开始恨我了。他也能意识到，我带给他的影响大多是负面的。

他想要我走，又不想要我走。有时他喝醉了，就冲我吼说叫我滚，明天以后不想再看见我。然而酒醒以后，他又哭着跟我道歉，说他不是真的那样想，求我不要在意。

我知道他在参加社交活动，试图跟别人约会，也是为了摆脱我的影响。他很聪明，英文好得很快，已经能和本地人无障碍沟通了。他能拓展社交圈，我大体是高兴的，尽管代价是他没有像以前那么时刻黏我了。

他夜里搂着我，亲我的脸和脖颈，喃喃地说：“我如果找不到另一个像你一样的人了，要怎么办？”

“为什么非要像我？”我反问道。

他失语了片刻，回答道：“我只是会不自觉地拿你当模板。他们对我好的程度好像都没有你百分之一。”

我的甜心。我那么喜欢他。我希望自己还有情绪，这样我能感同身受到他的心碎。

实际上他真的很聪明，是那种足够光凭自己过得很好的聪明。有一次我借用他的电脑，偶然看见他的成绩单。即使那一年他因为我的关系身心俱疲，又一直在兼职，他绩点依然有3.89。他那样漂亮，脾气又很可爱，我是真的好奇我到底哪里好，有什么值得舍不得，他竟依然和我在一起。

 

快到夏天的时候，我再三思量，我真的得走了。如果再耽搁，我后面的行程全都会受影响。况且，我实在忍受不了芝加哥夏季阴湿的天气，我身体会很难受。

上一回的事给他留下的阴影实在很深，于是这次我认真地跟他谈了。我详细地列了我计划的路线，我会乘哪班次车走，然后又乘哪架航班离开美国。为了让他安心一点，我甚至保证一路上都跟他通话，到了一地后便给他寄礼物。他看着我，脸上漠无表情，似乎只是等着我把话说完，他可以答一句好的。

他还是哭了。我们谈完之后他去做饭，我看见他一边炒菜，他的眼泪就一边一滴一滴地掉进锅里。他点了一支烟抽，烟雾溶进炒菜的油烟里，立马无影无踪了。

他开了一瓶酒，将杯子搁在我面前，白色酒沫咕噜噜地涨起来。他问道：“我们还会再见吗，以后？”

“当然会。”我这么说。

他的眼睛是一种明亮而浅淡的琥珀色。

 

命运实在很爱捉弄人。我顺利到达华盛顿，准备搭上去德国柏林的航班时，被海关拒绝出境，说我的visa status需要更新，办完流程再拿到新visa，至少又要一个月。

从领事馆办完手续出来，我拣了个咖啡馆坐下，一时感到一阵空落。我打完电话给在欧洲的朋友，说我要迟到，接着犹豫再三，还是拨给了薰。

“……你希望我回去吗？”我问，“也只是一张机票的事。当然，如果你不想见我了，我没关系的，我会待在华盛顿。”

我们之间陷入难堪而长久的沉默。

 

他来机场接我，见到我时他的神情是疲倦而绝望的。他抬手给我理了理在飞机上压得有点塌的头发，接着握住我的手，往外走出去。

他开着车，目不斜视地盯着前方，说道：“你知道，在这么多次之后，我没法不怀疑你在耍我玩。”

“对不起。”我只能说。

“我不是故意要让你感觉差，我知道你不欠我什么。但是，说真的，对我来讲这种感觉就像被凌迟死刑一样。”他又道，“我宁愿你头一回就干脆一点离开我。我想过了，其实我已经考虑很久了，如果你再不走，那我会走。”

“嗯。”我看着他。

 

芝加哥是一种冷淡的灰色。像很多邻水的城市一样，天还未破晓，凌晨时分，雾气缭绕。

我的经验是，越繁华的城市，给人的体验越热烈，越阔大，然而芝加哥似乎是个例外。这座城市始终使我感觉是冷静的，有一种东部人的上流而自矜的气质。也许也是因为薰。跟他比起来，什么东西都是冷的。

他滚烫的身躯贴在我旁边，伸过来一张汗津津的脸，伏在我耳旁，笑着问：“这是breakup fuck吗？”

没等我回话，他便打断我，自言自语地道：“当然是。”

我扭头看他。他探过去，点亮床头灯，趴下来，翻开书看。

“你之后要去哪里？”我问他。

“不知道。”他点了一支烟，又问，“哪个学校商科好？”

“你想学商？”

“我不在乎。我只想要钱。”

“眼下最赚钱的大约只有Computer Science了。”

“可我理科不好。”

我们一本正经地探讨了几句专业发展前景和各个学校，城市的优劣。我们很少谈这么现实的事情。这对话的确荒谬，我心想，我的情人打算把我甩了，而我在给他出谋划策。

不知道哪句话触动了他的神经，他眼睛又微红起来，低道：“我起先是绝对不想这样的。”

“我知道。”我握住他的手，亲了亲他柔软的指尖。

 

他真是一个不可思议的人。我知道他很聪明，没想到他真拿到了东部一间low ivy的offer。

他垂下眼睛，将烟蒂在烟灰缸里揿灭了，道：“材料老早递上去了。不过我之前也压根没想过要去，因为你还在这边。”又道：“你不要看我这样，我高中时得过冲浪国际锦标赛亚军。”

“我完全相信。”我笑道，“你是一个什么都办得到的人，你以后也会过得好的。”

他一时似乎并不满意，但没说什么，站起来走了开去。

 

去机场的路上，我一边开车，一边道：“我问你一个问题，假设你明天就会死掉，你今天会干什么？”

他眼睛盯着外面，淡淡答道：“揍你。”

“好吧。那么打我一巴掌至多也只花一秒钟，剩下23小时59秒你怎么过？”我笑道。

他看了我一眼，道：“吃饭，做爱，听最喜欢的歌，去看一眼我母亲的墓。”

“你看，你完全是个享乐主义者。”我笑。

“你连这也要讽刺我？”他反问道，“那你干什么？”

“我么，我大概会先自杀吧。”我道，“我讨厌那种无能为力的感觉。”

薰失语了片刻，才道：“不好意思，我并没严肃考虑这个命题。”

“没事的。抱歉了，突然提这么生硬的话题。”我将车拐进临时停车场，停稳，又冲他笑了一下，“也不是讽刺你，实际上，我很喜欢你的态度的，我跟你待在一起总是感觉很快乐。”

 

我们在机场门口分别了。我看着他拖着两口旅行箱，滚轮骨碌碌地碾过地面，朝远处走去。就像我头一次见到他一样。我想相遇和分离，跟生和死一样，都不过是循环。

他回过头来看我，问：“有什么想说的吗？”

我想了想，回道：“把我忘掉吧。”

 

送走他之后，我终于顺利搭飞机离开美国，按计划前往柏林。我在欧洲游历了大约半年，先后经过德国，法国，意大利，希腊，瑞典和挪威，随后在年满二十岁前夕回到了我祖父母的家乡罗马尼亚，去看了几处熟悉的旧地。

我仍然时常不由自主地想起薰。那孩子很有骨气，他自己要走之后，便再也没有联系过我，我没有再得到关于他的任何消息。我倒是好几次都想给他写邮件，考虑之后还是作罢了，他大约已进入了新生活，我不好再去打搅他。

我行经瑞典时，造访了斯德哥尔摩的波罗的海港口。望着海港上空成群结队的白色水鸟，我再一次想起薰，他很喜欢海的，放假也选去海边玩，如果他在，肯定也会喜欢这儿和煦的阳光和湛蓝的海平线。

我在路边的小商品店里买了一张风景明信片，然后写上自己的名字，寄了出去。我并不清楚他的详细地址，因此也只写了他的学校名称和他的名字，至于到底能不能到他手上，其实我也并不会知道了，即使要退回来，我也老早离开瑞典了。

几天后，我乘上了回日本的最后一班飞机。

 

/  
关于零的故事，直到他死后才水落石出。

五年之后，我才得到他的死讯。在他死后，曾有一份包裹被他家人邮寄到我的大学，包括葬礼请柬，我以前给他写的几封信，一张支票，正是此前我去看他时给他的那张。但当时我已经毕业离校了，所以并没收到。

直到五年后我回母校参加校庆，这个包裹才到了我手上。当时我二十六岁了，有一个已稳定交往一年的女友，正在筹备订婚。

其实我不知道该如何形容那一刻的感受。世上所有的文字累加起来，在那种情绪面前都显得太简陋了。我觉得那个人对我的影响是任何人都无法体会的，甚至连他自己都不能理解我。我在心里纠缠了他很多年，我想过爱他，想过恨他，我也以为自己已经不在乎他了，即使想起他，也可以只是云淡风轻地笑一下。然而所有那些，面对真正的死亡时，全都变得不堪一击，烟消云散了，就像一脚踏进虚空里。跟一个死人还能计较什么？

遗传性心脏瓣膜畸形。这是他们说的。据说他们家族近三代的男人大都活不过三十岁，我才知道他有个小一岁的弟弟，也患一样的病，目前还活在重症监护室里。

我的白玫瑰。我的白月光。

他竟然什么都不跟我说。

我再也不记恨他冷漠了。是我当时太幼稚。在我还因为他出门少打一个电话给我而耿耿于怀时，我没有想到他面对的是死亡这个终极命题，我没办法体会他，每天抱着必死的决心，微笑度日。

不知为什么，我也从来没有过问过他。如果以前刨根究底地多问几句，也许就可以得到真相。我大约只是默认了我们之间有鸿沟，我默认他是一个无情无义的人，他谎话连篇，即使我问，他也不会回答真话。即便如此，我也没有料到我们之间的错位竟大到了这种地步。

当时在美国芝加哥同他分别以后，是我恨他恨得最厉害的一段时间。他对我影响太大，离开他后，我在两三年里都没法发展长期亲密关系，甚至也影响了性，不论男人还是女人，似乎都没办法像他那样让我欲生欲死地高潮。

尽管我现在还是结交了新恋人，但我内心知道这种感情是假性的。不是说我不喜欢我女友，我很爱她，她很美也很温柔，但我不可能再像对待他那样，把所有力量并没有都倾注在一个人身上了。一个人的激情是消耗品。用掉了就没了。

我知道他试图自杀过。他后来回了日本，曾跳过桥，但并没有死成，脏器受损，浑身粉碎性骨折。我那时听见这个消息，还感到心如刀绞。我正在美国准备毕业论文，但还是选择飞去日本看他。

我后来的确意识到那个决定很草率，而且意义不明，但我只是什么都没想，一心觉得我必须得去看他，我并不图什么，只要看一眼就好了。

我们也的确只是见了一面。他状态显得还不错，至少能说能笑。他还是很好看。甚至比我记忆里的样子还要美。他的瘦削而凹陷的眼眶，他用苍白而单薄的嘴唇跟我说话。我感到一阵痛苦的窒息。

我担心他没钱，准备了钱借他，也并没打算要他还回来。他一开始不肯收，但我直接把支票放进了他床头的抽屉里，他也没法阻止我。走之前，他亲了亲我的手，笑着跟我说，再会。

我随后开始自我憎恶。因为我意识到，我潜意识里绝没有自己想的那么不求回报，我依然抱有可能和他复合的想法，在这个他弱势的时刻，也许对他好一点，能让他回头怀念我，喜欢我。我实在傻得要死。第二天我便马不停蹄地乘上回美国的班机，下定决心以后此人不论好赖都和我无关。

我不知道的是，那回我离开以后经过大约三个月，他便去世了。他后来又自杀了一次，煤气中毒，但依然没死，被救过来了。不过那次中毒对他的心脏病产生了很重的负面影响，因此他不久后还是死了。那时他二十二岁。

照他的意愿，举行完葬礼后，他的骨灰便被撒进了海里，因此并没留下坟墓。

他没有向命运认输，但还是被命运打败了。我猜这才是我感觉最痛苦的部分。

五年之后，跟那个包裹一起，我还另收到一张迟到的明信片。背面签着他的名字。我认得那是他的笔迹，潦草而清淡。

我查阅了很久明信片上的风景照，终于发现那是瑞典斯德哥尔摩的一处港口。我请了几天假，飞到瑞典，实地游览了那个地方。我相信那儿跟五年前他所见的景象还是多少不一样了，但天确实很澄澈，海也确实很宁静。和暖的阳光洒下来。我蹲在岸边，用面包屑喂海鸟。

那时我突然很想知道，当他站在此地，想起我时，到底是怀着怎样的心情。光是默念我的名字，能不能使他扬起嘴角微笑一下。这永远都会是一个谜。

我不知道，我错过了他的死讯这件事，究竟是好是坏。我想大体来讲应当是好事。如果五年前那时我得知他死了，我真的会崩溃。

但我也确实因此错失了最后一个了解他的机会。直到今日，我对那个人的了解依然止于浮光掠影，他身上有太多谜团，我无从得知。如果现在再去追究，一切未免都显得太不合时宜了。

我的白玫瑰。再怎么样，都是多余的。我们的一切只需要像一盘未下完的棋一样，静静地摆在那儿。

 

/  
十六岁那年，我体检查出罹患遗传性心脏病，并且已经出现了初期症状。

我丝毫不感觉意外。这个情况，是我家族的每一个男人，在一出生时便必须要面对的。我的生命比普通人短，这是既定的命运。对于一件必定要发生的事，只有两种态度可选，一种是接受，另一种是逃避，反抗，然后接受。

我选择后者。我无视了医生和家里长辈的建议，拒绝一切治疗和休养，从学校退学，开始独自四处旅行。

我向西出发，经过中国和印度，经过东南亚各个小国，经过中东，经过俄罗斯，经过英国，经过澳大利亚和新西兰，经过南太平洋的美洲小岛，经过美国，经过欧洲各国。四年后，我回到日本。

他们骂我年少轻狂，叛逆，不懂事，因为我的身体状况跟家族里的其他人比较，算是相对好的，医生都说我很有希望活过三十岁。也许我这么一大圈折腾，使我生生折了好几年寿。

我不在乎。我认为仅仅是为了多活几天，将自己像囚犯一样关在病房里，这种人生是不值得过的，只不过徒劳地延长了绝望的时间而已。其实从长远来看，我们所有人都难逃一死，也没见其他人如此消极地坐以待毙。为什么不纵情挥霍自己剩下的时间呢？

我的人生固然是痛苦的，但我想，痛苦原本就属于生命的一部分，我并不曾因此后悔。

结束旅行，回到日本后，我的心脏病在一年内发作了十一次，最后一次我甚至于因为休克被送进医院抢救，两天后才脱离生命危险。

我决定自杀了。一个午夜，我从高架桥上跳了下去。我受伤很重，但我没死。

但我倒并不后悔自杀，也不遗憾自己没死掉。至少我因此又见到了羽风薰。

他抱着一束花，从病房前门走进来。他身上穿着白色竖纹衬衫和淡灰色西装裤，脸仍是我记得的样子，然而褪掉了最后一点稚气，彻底是独立的精英的样子了，看上去健康，精神而美丽。我一见他，便感觉快乐。

他把花搁下，欲言又止地看着我，样子似乎快要哭了。唉，为什么要哭呢？我明明很高兴。

因为肺部被断裂的肋骨刺伤的缘故，我没法大声说话，只能小心翼翼地用低微的声音跟他聊天。

“我没想到你真会来。谢谢你。”我笑着说，“你看起来很好。”

“你看起来烂得要死。”他低语道。

“我知道的，我知道的。对不起，我没法起来陪你做点什么，大概很无聊的。”

“没什么，我料到了。”他低下头，摸出钱夹，取出一张支票，道，“你有钱付医药费吗？单人病房和护工很贵吧。拿着，这些先借你。”

我瞥了一眼数额，吃了一惊。四万美金。

“这么多钱，你哪里来的？这我不能收，况且我也不紧缺钱。”

“拿着。你料不到住医院有多烧钱的。”他坚持道，“只是借你，你以后还我就完了。实际上……我跟我爹关系虽然还不好，但我哥哥和姐姐一直在接济我的，再加上我自己一点闲置的积蓄。收下吧。”

我还是拒绝。他又说：“你以前也一直借我钱。为什么我借你，你却不肯要？”

“那是两码事。”我道，“你不需要感觉亏欠我的。”

他干脆拉开抽屉，不由分说地将支票锁了进去。我连动一下都很困难，怎么可能阻止他，只能苦笑一下。

他拉过一张椅子坐下，陪我讲话。他坐在我床头，用水果刀削苹果，细长的像蛇一样卷曲的果皮垂落下去。他把削好的苹果递到我嘴边，我摇了摇头，表示我不能吃，他便塞进自己嘴里，咬了一口。

他眼眶又红了，搭着我裹着石膏的胳臂，呢喃问：“是不是很痛啊？”

“我没记忆了。只不过一瞬间的事。”我只是说。

“可是，光是想想就很痛了啊。”他喃喃道，“世界上要是有让人感觉不到痛苦的办法就好了。”

他将头靠在我的床沿上，明亮的眼睛微微闪烁着，眼泪随之流出来，浸湿了床单。

我并没试图安慰他。他一直都是一个很感性的人，也一直都爱哭，流泪是一种调节情绪的方式，如果劝他不要哭，效果可能会适得其反。

况且，全世界大概也只有他一个人了。他不会问我为什么自杀，不会问我为什么想死，不会劝我活下去，他只是因为看到我受的伤很痛而哭泣。

他几乎是天真地相信着我的一切选择，接受我的所有决定，从不质疑我的人生。其实我不值得他这样子。但他以前如此，最后也是如此。

唉，我很想亲吻他，然后帮他把眼泪抹掉。但是我快要死了。如果他知道我死了，恐怕还要再哭。

下午探病时间结束，他走了。走之前我让他把手伸给我，他伸了，我便亲了亲他的手背，说：“再会。祝你一路顺风。”他一边抽泣着一边走了出去。

那是我一生中最后一回见到他。

护士过来关门时，他仍站在门口，朝里望着我。我看见他，还有他那双朦胧的像麋鹿一样的眼睛，淡淡地望着我。

 

FIN  
06/22/2019

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇完全是我突发想写，以及真的非常非常的私人化了。其实我本人是一个完全，一点都不相信爱情的人，我认为所谓爱情本质上都是自我幻想，所以我从来不觉得我真的在写爱情，不过说实话只是搞个同人文并没必要琢磨那么多。写到最后感觉自己实在还是太温柔了，什么隔了五年的包裹还能寄到根本是不可能的故事（来自本人的吐槽），我原先预计应该要更真实而残酷一点来着。以及毫无疑问的是我的渣男情结又发作了，yfx又乖又甜又好欺负，我真是喜欢他被sjl吃死的样子，好想安排sjl高唱一首于心有愧（不是）……总之谢谢阅读，下次见！


End file.
